The present invention relates to a coupler for use, for instance, in the sensor head of a measuring device, the coupler having an adapter element being detachably held by a supporting body by means of position fixing means which are acted on by a closure element.
Such a coupler is described, for instance in EP-A 0 562 535, to which reference is expressly had here.
The object of the present invention is further to develop this coupler in such a manner that the passage of current is assured.
In order to achieve this object, a connecting plug through which current flows to a spring pin is provided in an annular space surrounded by a support body. The spring pin yields upon the inserting of the adapter element in the supporting member so that in this way an assured contact is obtained between the connecting plug and the adapter element.